Citrus fruits have long been recognized as valuable sources of important nutrients. More recently, health benefits and disease-retarding or -treating benefits of citrus sources have come to be more fully recognized as advantageous and beneficial when ingested. Accordingly, there is a general belief that increasing the intake of citrus-originating foods is a beneficial and important objective in the overall scheme of human health. Citrus fruits also are enjoyed by many consumers simply because they are flavorful.
One convenient way to ingest citrus products is in the form of juice. Juice can be made easily and can be transported and consumed conveniently. Fresh, or ‘not-from-concentrate’ juice, is prized for its flavor and quality. Juice also can be concentrated and then reconstituted at the consumer's convenience. Concentrated juice also is distributed from the source to consumer in an efficient and cost-effective way. Also, juice may be more easily consumed than fruit by persons who have difficulty eating solid foods.
However, some consumers dislike certain characteristics of citrus juices, such as bitterness, acidity, off-flavor notes, astringency, browning, and a thick consistency. All citrus fruits, including grapefruits, oranges, tangerines, limes, and lemons, can present these concerns. Some consumers prefer juices that have a low level of sweetness, whereas others prefer a very sweet product. Further, it often is difficult to achieve consistency in the flavor characteristics, for example, from early in the season to late in the season.
Bitterness often is a primary concern for consumers. A low level of bitterness may provide a desirable contribution to the organoleptic properties and characteristics of juice for many consumers. Such consumers enjoy the piquant flavor note of a low level of bitterness. However, most consumers also agree that excessive bitterness adversely affects the organoleptic properties and characteristics of juice, making it unpleasant to consume. Consumers often also associate bitterness with lack of freshness, with concentrated juice, and/or with lower quality juice.
Bitter flavors are found in each kind of citrus fruits in varying quantities. There are differences in the concentrations of these flavors between cultivars of the same fruit and between fruits of the same cultivar from early in the season to late in the season. Therefore, the source of the fruit, the time of the season, and other variables, affect the concentrations of bitter flavors in fruit.
Astringency is a characteristic of juices, particularly citrus juices, that consumers often find objectionable. In particular, astringency in citrus juice often is characterized as a velvety, mouth-coating sensation. This mouthfeel is considered unpleasant by many consumers.
Consumers also are concerned with acidity of fruit juice. Citrus juices often are considered acidic by consumers. Consumers often associate acidity not only with an objectionably sharp taste but also with feelings of upset or discomfort in the stomach and eructation.
To date, limited efforts have been made to reduce bitterness, acidity, and other objectionable organoleptic properties and characteristics, typically by removal of selected compounds. Limonin is one such compound. Other methods exclude parts of the fruit, such as seeds and peels, from the juice source, to minimize the concentration of the bitter flavor.
Also, freshness is a characteristic desired by consumers. Often, juice from concentrate is considered to be of lower quality than fresh juice. Various methods for treating frozen juices and juice concentrates are known. However, to date, juice from concentrate suffers deleterious effects on flavor, and no completely satisfactory juice, whether fresh or frozen, has been made commercially available.
Thus, there exists a need for a juice in which bitter flavor is controlled to within limits that consumers generally find pleasing and not excessively bitter. There also exists a need for a juice that tastes fresh.